


Dominance looks good on you, Pharaoh

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife Sex, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Atem is dead, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Switching, all the horny, and so is Kaiba, sex contract, this is the afterlife now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Seto Kaiba has only ever been defined by one thing: his pure will to dominate. In every aspect of his life, he's always been at the top. Only one man was ever able to stop him from reaching to his highest goal - and right now, he's got Atem on-call to worship his cock whenever he pleases.But he can't keep this up forever, can he? Surely even Kaiba needs someone to take care of him and make him lose control. Of course the only person he would turn to would be his Pharaoh, but Atem's never been on top before. Maybe it's time for a change?(Featuring: over-involved headcannons for a PwP, lots of sex, reference to 5Ds cannon, and characters being dead.)
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 36





	Dominance looks good on you, Pharaoh

When he woke up that morning, Seto Kaiba didn’t think that it would be his last day on earth. He brushed his teeth, took a brief shower, and gnawed on a plushy nori bagel as he swung into his overpriced limo. Mokuba had forced him to eat before work, so he only took the small breakfast as a matter of necessity, chewing on it mechanically. There was light traffic once he reached Domino City, but the limo driver skilfully maneuvered into their normal route, taking them to their proper parking space. Paparazzi were already waiting, Kaiba’s predictable schedule keeping them both sleep-deprived and ready for the new day’s worth of pictures.

He sighed, letting the cameras flash in his eyes. There was nothing he could do to stop it, after all. For some reason, there seemed to be more of them than usual, all shouting questions that would never be answered. Ignoring their antics, he strode into his office, wondering about their sudden increase.

Oh, wait. Of course, they wanted to hear about Moment: the revolutionary Ener-D system that would change the way the entire world thought about power. The very games of Duel Monsters that everyone played would power this entire city, and soon, the world. The power bill of every single citizen in Domino was going to be cut in half to start, and would go straight into KaibaCorp’s pockets. Seto Kaiba was about to go from a billionaire to a multi-trillionaire, if everything worked out. Of course the press wanted every single comment they could get on the situation. In the urgency of his everyday schedule, this new responsibility was just another task to check off. Sometimes, even Kaiba forgot how important he was.

Moment had gone through several tests already, and it had held very stable. Some disturbing weather patterns had been shown to blow up in their area afterwards, but it wasn’t like a generator could create a storm. For now, the weather had been chalked up to coincidence. Even if it wasn’t, Kaiba wasn’t going to delay releasing a product this important. If they had to deal with an eternal storm just to have an endless stream of clean, almost costless energy, he would pull that trigger.

Moment’s launch ceremony wasn’t until the next day, but the generator was going to start running today. The engineers had assured him everything was ready, and Kaiba wasn’t going to delay things any longer. He wanted to iron out any kinks before the launch, not after.

“Get Moment going as soon as possible.” There were investors waiting for their returns, citizens looking forward to the decrease in their costs, and an entire world full of opinions to procure. Seto Kaiba was on a stage, and he had to put on a performance. It was his last day on earth, and he spent it rushing around, working hard. He didn’t even see Mokuba until after their lives had ended.

Maybe it was for the best. His last moments were spent completely alone, just like so much of his life.

Moment had failed - or, perhaps, had been sabotaged. Kaiba didn’t know. Either way, the whole system was going down, and it was taking him with it. As the sky turned violet and the world fell out from under him, he wondered briefly what was going to happen now. What was waiting for him at the end of the world? There were no clinging regrets that would leave him tied to this plane, and he had nothing to think about as his life came to its fateless end.

Kaiba had always assumed that being dead would be better for him then existing, but even he hadn't expected things to be this good. Life had not known how to be kind, but death had no idea on how to be cruel. Even though his mortal life had been much too short and blazed like fire, Kaiba had found his own passing easy, as simple as moving between two rooms in the same house. 

Afterwards, he had learned more about the incident. Everything within KaibaCorp’s immediate surroundings had been vaporized, a catalyst for tragedy in so many human lives. It was even given a name: Zero Reverse, an accident that had changed mankind’s history.

The irony of the situation was not lost on him. How many times had he walked the bleeding edge of technology, after all, and escaped unharmed? This time, all the bad odds had caught up, ending everything he had loved with a bang that could be heard across the world. For him, it was a happy ending, a long overdue reunion with the only one who mattered. His only disappointment was with himself, for not verifying Moment’s abilities personally.

Atem always teased him about it. “Why would you even own a company if you’re the only competent person on the planet? Just fire all those poor, overworked employees and run it out of your garage. Maybe then you’ll finally get those dueling motorcycles finished.”

“Ha ha. Why can’t you find some pants to wear instead of that cute little skirt?” Kaiba threw a paperweight at him, but it was more light-hearted than malicious. Atem caught it, smirking at him defiantly. Kaiba had to look away after that, unsure of how to respond to his smile. Those amaranth eyes were much too bright, making something inside him burn.

Eternity was a heavy thing, even in a paradise full of peace. Even Kaiba gave up on his own death eventually, leaving it to the humans to understand. Instead, for hundreds of mortal years, Kaiba would challenge Atem to a new battle every day. They would always find some new height, strengthening their bond as friends and rivals. The pressure between them never left, unspoken tension rising in each word said, every punch thrown, and game won.

Words left unsaid could only pile up like snow, drifts of silence that tried to blank out every other noise. However, it wasn't something that could be ignored forever. It was Atem who had to break the ice, inviting Kaiba to sleep in his bed after a long night of wine and dancing. Both had been uncertain, but semen and saliva had been exchanged, red heat melting everything that had held them back.

Kaiba refused to believe that it could be anything more than primal passion, something sexual that had corrupted him. Atem himself was uncertain, not sure how to act or feel when Kaiba was around. The one thing they could agree on was that the sex was very, very good, and they needed to keep having it. But Kaiba was not the kind of man who would go into a verbal agreement without something to back him up. By the next day, he had a contract - a true businessman.

Atem had teased him about this too, refusing to do something that seemed so pointless. A verbal contract was just as strong as a written one anyway, especially when it came to sex. Kaiba had purposefully ignored him after that, barely acknowledging Atem’s existence until he came to the bargaining table. It only took a few days for the Pharaoh to relent, backed into a corner by the loss of Kaiba’s precious attention – and his dick, but he refused to admit to that.

After some spiced wine and a few hours, Atem and Kaiba had haggled out what was allowed. Food play was messy, and Atem put his foot down. That stayed out of their relationship, despite Kaiba’s side-eyed glare. Sex toys were allowed, but Atem had to approve them first. Spanking was begged for, and easily made it in. Whips were absolutely not allowed under any circumstances, and the only one who could wear a collar was Atem. The Pharaoh could only assume that had something to do with the scars he wasn’t often allowed to see, and the vague hints Kaiba had given about his terrible childhood. It had been written near the top, with dark, solid lines of ink.

Atem was flushed, his mind reeling from the thoughts of so many interesting activities that they hadn't even attempted yet. Hadn’t Kaiba been a virgin or something before they had sex? How did he know about all this stuff? “That’s it, right?”

“One more thing.” Kaiba promised. His demeanor was professional, but he was one more cup of wine away from losing it. Atem knew his drinking habits and tics too well for Kaiba to conceal anything from him.

“Fine, what is it? Don’t tell me you seriously have another kink?”

Kaiba leaned his chin on his hand, staring at Atem with an unwavering gaze. The jab had been meant to create a little distance between them, but Atem had failed at that.Strange heat began to fill the Pharaoh's stomach as he realized Kaiba had a thin sheen of pink lighting up his cheeks. Not once, not even for a moment, throughout the entire negotiation, had Kaiba ever blushed before. "I want to use you."

"What do you mean by that?" Slow words, said carefully, negotiation looming on the horizon.

"If no one else is around, I want complete ownership of your asshole." Kaiba let the pen drop from his hands, tapping his restless fingers on the table as he talked. The staccato rhythm blazed through Atem's consciousness, reminding him of his own greedy ass gobbling down Kaiba's cock as they fucked at the same speed as those pattering fingers. He could see it in his mind's eye, his own flesh squeezed in Kaiba's hands. "This would apply everywhere. If I want to fuck you while you're studying, I can. If I want to fuck you while you're practicing archery, I can. I'll fill you up every time I want to."

Atem flushed a bright shade of scarlet, dropping his head down on the table as each of Kaiba's words rushed through him. He could imagine it already, his own slight figure slumped over the table as Kaiba recklessly pounded him, or his legs wrapped around his waist as they fucked against the wall. "That's... n-no, it's too much." He mumbled, shifting subtly in his chair. "Don't say things like that."

Kaiba bit his lip, noting the uncertainty in his wavering voice. "Why not?"

Atem managed to look up, shooting him a passing glance as he let his eyes dart around the room. Saying the words aloud were torture, but Kaiba's eyes were too intense for them to stay unsaid. "I want it... too much."

Kaiba had made Atem write it into the contract, his hand trembling as the ink bled out onto the page, shaky lines of hieroglyphics underneath Kaiba's straight kanji. It had become a part of their relationship, sex without limits or strings whenever they pleased.

Even now, when they had decided to begin dating in earnest, their feelings finally entering in to their bedroom and even further beyond, their contract hadn't changed. So many times, they had stained the private rooms and quiet corridors with droplets of Atem's cum, while Kaiba's seed went straight down his narrow passage and settled there, hot and dripping as Atem frantically tried to keep the hot sensation inside.

Today hadn't been anything like that, as they both had their own mundane tasks to attend to - Atem handling a ritual feast in honor of Ra, and Kaiba spending some alone time with Mokuba. After a long, happy day for them both, Atem had expected to spend the night cuddled against his dearest's chest, sleeping soundly. There were still a few lamps lit around the room, lazy incense curling its way through the air as the moon wobbled over the horizon.

"Hey." A sudden, sharp hiss roused Atem from his half-sleep. Blinking drearily, he wondered if he had just dreamed the noise. This suspicion was removed when Kaiba’s warm hands pressed against his side and began shaking him back and forth. Groaning, he gave Kaiba a shove in return, trying to understand what was happening. He hadn’t been expecting the words he heard next at all. "You haven't... ever been on top before?"

“No.” Atem yawned, trying to stifle the noise with his hand. He changed the way he was laying, his chin digging into Kaiba’s shoulder as he tried to meet his Nile-blue eyes. For some reason, Kaiba avoided his look, staring off to the side as his hand clenched on top of the sheets. “You’re my first time, remember?” Atem ran a soft hand down the length of Kaiba’s arm, the cold scrape of his rings sending shivers running down the other’s spine. For some reason, he didn’t pull away.

Kaiba didn’t say anything further, so Atem assumed the matter was settled. Tucking his head against Kaiba’s chest with a soft grumble, he was ready to go back to sleep.

“Wait.” Kaiba’s body started trembling, and there was a hint of urgency in his voice. Startled, Atem looked up, suddenly much more awake. Whatever was going on, it had to be  _ bad _ .

“What’s wrong?” He sat up, letting the sheets fall from his bare chest. “Kaiba, talk to me.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Who said anything was wrong?” Kaiba snapped, but his words were more nervous than angered, both of his fingers clenching around white linen sheets. “Listen up, I have a question for you.”

Atem studied his face carefully, noting a dark tinge of heat rushing over his skin. Was Kaiba sick? Well, it wasn’t like the dead could get sick, but this certainly wasn’t normal. His skin was flushed, and his bright eyes were flicking restlessly across the room. “Go ahead.”

“Tonight, do you want to be on top?” Kaiba spit the words with disdain, but he had been the one to bring it up. Atem blinked, caught off-guard both by the question and his boyfriend’s bluntness.

“What? Do you mean it?” He was half-expecting for Kaiba to sneer at him for falling for such a joke, and bend Atem over the bed. It was a pretty elaborate setup, but Atem could believe that Kaiba would sell it.

On the contrary, Kaiba’s knees worked against the mattress from under the sheets, catching Atem’s eyes with their motions. ”Yes.” He admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

  
  


This was obviously something that had taken all of Kaiba's courage to ask. Atem couldn't let that go to waste, especially given that the offer may not come again. Atem himself was curious, of course. Kaiba was the first person he had ever felt sexually attracted to, and he had offered his cold rival every part of his body to use. Now, he could finally return the favor.

“Then… I would love to.” He squeezed Kaiba’s arm tightly, his stomach settling in relief as he realized Kaiba would be just fine - well, probably. This was hardly in his normal range of behavior, but if there was one thing he had learned from being with Kaiba, it was taking everything in stride. Atem leaned up, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek and nuzzling into it.

Wordlessly stiffening, Kaiba gave a terse nod. The apprehension written on his face had dispersed somewhat, and he nuzzled into the soft pressure of Atem's cheek. "You'll have to make me ready for you." He murmured, his eyes half-closed as he glanced back at the king. Just as the Pharaoh was being brave, he was going to relax.

Atem merely nodded, one hand lifting to drift across Kaiba's jaw. Following the ridge of bone, he traced loosely over sharp ridges, then soft skin, ending with his thumb running along Kaiba's lips. Flushed, pressing them tightly together, he trembled under Atem's touch, coaxing hard breaths from his lungs. Even this small gesture was setting him off after a whole day without his Pharaoh.

"Don't tease me." The former CEO grunted, briefly clamping down on the warm digit.

"Why not?" Atem smirked at the back of Kaiba’s head, tugging his hand away. "Let me get your pants off."

"Take my shirt off too." Kaiba added, his voice low.

Atem blinked, surprised. It was rare for his lover to strip down completely, preferring to keep that pale skin and faint scars from another life hidden under concealing robes. The desert heat of their afterlife kept him sleeveless, and often clad in nothing but a tunic and loincloth, but his torso always remained covered.

Sliding his hands loosely under Kaiba's shirt, Atem felt a shudder rise through his lover. Humming in a soft, comforting way, he lifted Kaiba's shirt, pulling his arms over his head with the same motion. As rugged skin peeked out from under the fabric, Atem slipped one hand over the exposed area, caressing his waist with measured care. Hot skin met his touch, sensitive and rippling under his touch. Kaiba’s breath seemed to get caught in his own teeth, hissing out loudly as fingers found his sensitive nipples, fondling the lines of his pecs, resting lightly on his abs.

"I love you. Seto, I love you." Over and over, like a prayer of worship, those words spilled over from Atem's lips. Gentle, forgiving, he pulled Kaiba's shirt over his head, being careful not to let it catch in his soft mess of hair. The lamps and candles filling the room with scented smoke sent warm shadows flickering across their bodies, Kaiba's skin both red and pale in the unsteady light.

Unaccustomed to such attention, Kaiba squirmed, his breaths loud and heavy. He was usually the one looming over Atem, giving loving orders and working over every inch of his skin until the Pharaoh was begging for more. To have the attention reflected back at himself was disconcerting - but he couldn't say he hated it. Something inside him was burning, waiting for the sweet release Atem could provide. The sweet mantra on his lover's breath brought a flush to his face, and he bent his head, helping Atem with the clothes that seemed to cling to his skin. He hated to break the moment of sweetness, but the heat rising through him was too insistent to ignore.

"Fuck me." He growled, dipping his head to escape Atem's eyes. "I can't stand being apart any longer... "

Atem was still clad in his night-clothes, a long loincloth that hugged his hips suggestively. He made no move to take it off, but he refused to leave any inch of Kaiba's skin covered. "We need to take it slow." He ordered, his voice rasping lower as he took in the sight of Kaiba's half-hard dick twitching between his legs. "I don't want to injure you."

Kaiba let out a low groan, but didn't protest. Atem was in charge right now, after all, and he was right. He would let his king lead the way to his orgasm.

Atem reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube from its place. Pouring it out onto his hand, he pressed his clean one into Kaiba's back, tipping him forward. "On your knees." He said softly, his tone still commanding. As little as he knew about sex, he did know a lot about giving orders. "I want to see that pretty asshole I'm about to take."

Groaning softly at Atem's words, he shudderedKaiba didn't resist, letting his body fall forward., 

Groaning softly at Atem’s words, Kaiba fell forward without any resistance, his cheek landed on the coarse linen sheets. Shifting slightly, he propped himself up on his knees, his eyes squeezed shut as Atem took in the sight of his bare body. "Don't just look." He pleaded, his eyes half-shut. "Put your hands on me. Make me feel you, Pharaoh." Begging like a slut was unbecoming, but keeping quiet just wasn't an option, not tonight.

"You're always so dramatic." Atem's voice remained calm, even as his heart thudded in his chest. It was too easy to lose himself in the pale skin gleaming up at him, begging for his touch to soothe it. For now, he needed to hold those desires in check, for his Kaiba's sake. With one lube-soaked finger, he pressed his way into Kaiba's tight passage, frowning at that natural resistance that fought him at every centimeter. Kaiba squirmed, barely able to hold still as Atem tried to bury his fingertip inside him. He could barely tease it in at first, tough muscles and skin staying firm under his push. Remembering how it felt to be on the receiving end, he slowed down for now, rubbing firm circles around Kaiba’s asshole.

It twitched up at him, a pleasant feeling that brought a half-smile to Atem’s face. Kaiba stopped squirming, delighted murmurs coming from deep within his chest as his body slowly relaxed. Not wanting to stop while he had Kaiba like this, Atem teased his whole fingertip down his entrance, letting it settle inside. “Can I keep going?”

"It hurts... a little... " Kaiba gasped, steadying himself on the bed as Atem’s motions rocked him in his place. "But keep going. Don't stop."

"I'll go slow for you." Atem was relentless, but eased his way down with care. Ever so slowly, his index finger wormed down into Kaiba, responsive to the other's whines and groans as he worked him open. When he had it down to the second knuckle, he stopped, waiting for Kaiba to adjust. Then, he added a second finger.

Kaiba's voice rose higher, echoing back from the walls as he started up from his position. "Don't-  _ fuck  _ \- stop." He hissed between clenched teeth. His body was aching, but the heat inside him wouldn't stop until his insides were painted with the Pharaoh's seed.

Atem hesitated, concerned about his reaction. "Are you sure?"

Kaiba didn't answer, just nodded.

Atem stopped for a moment longer, but honored Kaiba's request, shoving in to the second knuckle with both fingers. "I'm going deeper."

"Do it. I want more." Kaiba moaned, his knees shifting on the bed.

Atem smiled softly, noting that Kaiba's cock was completely erect. Wondering how far he could push his beloved now, a devious idea came into his mind. Without a word of warning, he shoved his hand straight down Kaiba's soft opening, pushing both fingers in to the base.

That firm shove drove Kaiba flat against the bed, a muffled cry rising from the sheets as he pressed his face against the mattress. Atem gave him a few more hard thrusts, hearing Kaiba's moans shift from pain into desire. "Is that better? Is this naughty hole of yours satisfied this time?"

Kaiba shook his head, groaning. His rough voice was almost a sob as he took every one of Atem's motions. "I need... your cock. Give it to me... "

Surprised to hear Kaiba beg once again, Atem considered his request for a moment. "Not yet." He decided, enjoying the feeling of wriggling his fingers in Kaiba's hot ass. Every one of his motions brought a twitch or muffled gasp from his lover, and Atem wanted to keep teasing him like this - but he also wanted to make sure Kaiba was ready.

"You're cruel." Kaiba huffed, turning back to his lover to keep blue eyes focused on the Pharaoh's work. "Taking power like this... then leaving me waiting... "

"It's for your own good." Atem said, pleased to see how well Kaiba was taking him. That intense gaze fixed so devotedly on him made him want to push further, go even deeper. "I'm adding one more finger."

"I've already told you, don't stop." As much as he tried to stifle his own need, Kaiba couldn't help the desperation in his voice. Neither could he hide his own fulfillment from Atem's mere touch, those supple fingers twisting and reaching deeper inside him. Even through the pain, he was already lost, his lover's hands forcing him down onto the sheets. "Atem... " He moaned, working his hips back to get more of the sensation inside him.

Finally satisfied with his work, the Pharaoh slipped his warm fingers out of Kaiba's now-gaping hole, staring at the tight rim that had opened so easily for him. Kaiba's impatience drove him on as he slipped out of his loincloth, throwing it down onto the floor. He wouldn't need it now. Kaiba's bare, scarred body was spread before him like a banquet table, his pale skin heated and flushed. Atem ran lean fingers over his shoulders, down his spine, massaging his asshole with his thumbs.

"Put it in." Kaiba barked, his breath coming hard. "Stop teasing... "

A knowing smirk slid across Atem's face, but he decided to comply with Kaiba's wishes - for now. "Are you ready for it?" His lithe fingers gripped handfuls of Kaiba's ass-cheeks, spreading him open and apart. Compromised, Kaiba let a lusty moan drip from his lips as way of answer. He had been ready for this.

For a brief moment, the tip of Atem's cock brushed across his hole as the king worked to line up with his lover's tight body. Kaiba stiffened, his own length twitching at the sudden sensation. Atem let out a low hum of contentment, surprised by how easily Kaiba responded to his every touch. It was hot, and soft, a quiet pause that left them both aching for more.

And then that moment was gone, Atem's cock forcing its way inside of Kaiba's tight passage. Kaiba moaned, and Atem gasped for breath, pleasantly surprised by the sensation of tight walls closing in around him. "You're so good." He managed, slamming inside him quickly, down to the hilt.

Kaiba felt euphoric, his joy tempered with pain as Atem pressed inside his ass. "My Pharaoh... slower, please." He groaned, Atem's seldom-used title forcing its way out of his mouth as he begged for his life. Realizing how rough he was being on Kaiba' pretty body, Atem slowed his thrusts, feeling their hips snap and grind together.

"How is that?" He mumbled. The slick noises of their bodies slapping together echoed through the room, wet and lewd as Kaiba’s heat pressed around him. Each slow thrust sent tingles rolling through his cock, the sensations rolling from shaft to tip as he pulled in and out. As Kaiba’s tightness opened up for him, he sped up, decreasing their distance with each plunge.

"Perfect... I... " Words escaped Kaiba as Atem began thrusting in earnest, working them both into a rhythm. Kaiba's head arched back, his breath caught in a pleasured note as Atem felt narrow hips work back against him.

"Shush, you don't need to speak." Atem gasped, gently massaging Kaiba's ass cheeks in his hands. He had never even imagined something this amazing before, and it only added to the pleasure to know that this was the love of his life, his Kaiba, taking his cock's virginity now. "Just let your body tell me everything, dearest."

Kaiba hated this. He hated how easy it had been for his boyfriend, his rival, to hold him down and turn him into putty. Every bit of power he had was now being turned against him, Atem's throbbing cock working into his hole. The painfully tight feeling of being spread open, the disgustingly emasculating feeling of being fucked like a bitch in heat - he despised it.

And Kaiba loved this. For once, he could let go of himself, strangely safe in the arms of his Atem. As much as they bickered and challenged each other, Kaiba knew that Atem was truly on his side. He would never be deserted, and he would never be pushed outside of his boundaries, even if his normal comfort zone had been left far in the dust. There had once been only one way to feel safe: to be in control. Now, his thoughts were spiraling like a leaf in the wind, his own lewd moans echoing off the painted walls as Atem pounded his aching asshole. This was the exact opposite of control, and Kaiba was smearing precum on the sheets and swearing like a whore.

"I'm gonna cum... " He managed, stars flashing behind his eyes as Atem's thrusts found his prostate again and again. Everything inside him felt wet and slick, electric shivers running down his spine. "Any more and I'm going to break... "

"Steady, Kaiba." Atem changed his grip, rubbing calming circles into Kaiba's shoulders. However, his punishing pace refused to let up, those dark cheeks flushed with a lusty abandon. He could finally understand why Kaiba insisted on being the dominant, ruling and ruining every inch of Atem as he saw fit. Watching Kaiba melt around his swollen cock was making it hard to breathe. Every inch of his boyfriend’s form was his to touch right now, and Atem leaned forward, pressing hard kisses against that scarred, heaving skin. Kaiba shuddered, but didn’t push him away, absorbing this sensation along with everything else he was feeling. It was far too much for him to process, his thoughts turning rapidly into hot emotions.

Somehow, in the tangle of thoughts and emotions ripping through his brain, Kaiba found a few words that could form on his lips, something he could hold on to. His brain was slowly going numb, heated desire growing in the pit of his stomach. He was so close, so close, each one of Atem's wet thrusts running him ragged. "My ass... I'm c-cumming from my ass... " He felt like a filthy degenerate, shamelessly working back against those rough thrusts that left him dangerously close to flying off the edge. For these few, feral moments before absolute bliss, Kaiba forgot that Atem was studying his every move and tasting his scars - or maybe he just didn't care anymore.

Face flushed, mouth open as he both panted for breath and moaned for more, Kaiba wriggled his hips shamelessly, bucking into each touch. He half-wished Atem would wrap one of those slender hands around his cock, finishing Kaiba's desire in a few steady pumps. But he enjoyed this as well, the warm, invading feeling of getting fucked slowly overwhelming his rational mind.

It was an entirely different sensation, cumming while bounced on Atem's slender hips. Stressed shudders and the radio static in his brain collided in a gradual burst of heat, the mind-numbing sensation of being full sustaining him through a shaking, messy burst of semen. His cock flopped uselessly, a spray of thick white liquid splattering across the bed and his own stomach. His thighs were sprinkled with droplets, one final moan of Atem's powerful name lingering in his throat as his hands clawed the sheets. Did he tear them, or was he just imagining things?

For a few seconds, Kaiba stared into nothing, his brain and body buzzing. Atem draped himself over Kaiba, wrapping him in a tight embrace as he finally let his motions slow. Depleted and sensitive, he shivered under his king's touch, but made no move to pull away.

"You haven't... gotten off yet... " He mumbled, trembling as pangs of lightning ripped through him. Atem hadn't pulled out either, staying anchored firmly within his sweat-slick body. His cock was pulsing and swollen, kissing his wet insides as Kaiba shivered.

"No, I haven't, but are you ready for more?" Atem panted for breath, nuzzling gently into his shaking shoulders. This had to happen more often. Holding on to Kaiba's heated body made his heart swell, the scent of sex imprinting itself on his mind. "I don't want to break you."

"I want it." Kaiba mumbled, writhing back against the stretching feeling in his ass. He moaned softly, letting that cock force itself deeper in, tear him open, fuck him mindlessly until he was collapsing again. For Atem, watching Kaiba’s lean body writhe against him felt like the best kind of dream, his lewd noises sending tremors rocking through his cock. A burst of heat washed over him, and he wrapped his whole body around Kaiba as best as he could.

"I want  _ you _ ." Atem muttered, running a small hand down the shaking line of Kaiba's thigh.

He didn't know how to respond, his face heating up in a sudden embarrassment. Of course Atem wanted him. They had been dating for months. But to suddenly hear it again, like this, his body shaking and at its most vulnerable, was almost overwhelming. "Fuck." He muttered, his head dropping down onto the sheets. He had been bested once again. "I love you."

Atem smiled, his stomach full of the familiar glow those words brought. "I love you too." He didn't let Kaiba cower in the cover of his pillows for long. "Turn over. I want to see your face... "

Kaiba huffed, unsure of how to move. "You're... still inside."

Atem hummed softly, taking Kaiba's hand, gently rolling it in his fingers. "I know. Turn around for me anyway."

Kaiba moved his legs slowly, twisting his body as he felt Atem shifting inside him. Pain seared him, heat working up through his body as they settled back into place together. He groaned, feeling a trickle of his own cum slide down his thighs as Atem pulled back, then pushed in again. "Lover... Atem, give me more."

"Yes, sir." He said softly, his voice a gentle melody that sent heat pattering across Kaiba skin. Those strong hands gripped his thighs, pushing them over his head and showing his stretched asshole off - or it would have been, if it hadn't been so full of Atem. Already, Kaiba was gripping the sheets, his breath coming in hard pants. Atem was going to tear him apart.

"Fuck me hard, until you're coming." Kaiba growled, doing his best to keep a pathetic shred of control. "We're not finished until you are."

"Gods... yes." Atem sighed, taking Kaiba’s hands in his. He guided those slender digits to rest on his body, forcing him to feel his heated, bare skin. Letting his own hands drag down again, he gently massaged Kaiba’s hips, finding the lines of sharp hip bones, briefly brushing sparse pubic hairs, tracing new patterns onto porcelain thighs. "Beautiful."

Bronze skin and gold jewelry wandered under Kaiba's fingers, slicked with sweat and moving with every one of the Pharaoh's breaths. He reached up, dragging one hand through Atem's hair, pulling his mouth in for a kiss. Their bodies rocked together. His lips tasted like salt, and spices. Atem smelled like holy incense, a leftover of the ritual from earlier. Kaiba suddenly ached for more of that scent, wondering idly if he could find some of that incense for himself, for this, to burn it in this bedroom while they made love.

Atem was rock-hard, thrusting inside him, rubbing his prostate on the tip of his cock. Kaiba couldn't keep his mouth shut, moaning loudly into the kiss. This is what he had been begging for, the heat burning inside him finally satiated by Atem's thorough pounding. He could see his Pharaoh, watch his Pharaoh shove his dick inside his pulsing hole, grab onto those slender shoulders. As much as he loved getting raked open from behind, this sensual position was hitting all his sweet spots, letting them wrap around each other. Still sensitive and messy from his first orgasm, Kaiba shivered, his moans dying off into mewls of Atem's name.

He was surprised to find his whines met by Atem's growls, rough whispers of 'Seto, Seto'. Urgent, obsessed, hands tightened on his thighs and left bruises where each fingertip touched his skin. Kaiba didn't care, drifting off between pure euphoria and gnawing desire. Something had changed, and he could feel Atem's rhythm become desperate. "Fuck me." He whimpered. "Please, Atem, fuck me hard... "

"Seto, my Seto." Atem's reassuring response, a throaty moan that nearly took Kaiba's breath away. He loved hearing his first name, his name, on his lover's lips. "I want you forever."

"Forever." Kaiba agreed readily, his legs spreading as wide as he could manage, his thighs tensing under Atem's hands.

"I'm almost there. Take me over the edge." A whisper, a kiss, a command. Kaiba worked his hips into each thrust, groaning as their bodies slammed together. Hard cock skewered his prostate, stars blazing across his vision and sending him reeling. But Atem had asked for this from Kaiba. He was going to get everything he wanted.

Keeping up the breakneck rhythm was draining everything from Kaiba, barely able to hold his composure as his own dick hardened between his legs again. Atem smiled down at it, his expression greedy even as he panted for breath. "Do you want to come for me... ?"

"Yes." Kaiba moaned. "Yes, I'll give you more, everything."

"Yes... perfect... " Atem's thrusts were quicker, more erratic, slipping inside Kaiba's slick body before dragging out. Already, his royal-blue eyes were rolling up in his head, almost the color of a midnight's sunset, or the most violet patch of sky before the dawn. As far as Kaiba was concerned, however, Atem was the sun, rising over him and beating him down into this almost-submission.

Before Kaiba could think to say anything, explain to Atem how beautiful he was, the violent thrusts ended with a sudden plunge, deep inside. He moaned, softly at first, but suddenly louder as the hot, wet sensation of being filled finally hit him. "Atem -!"

His own cry was met with the noise of his Pharaoh. "Seto... " A breathy gasp, it could have been a prayer. Quick shudders tore down Atem's spine, his nails digging into Kaiba's skin, almost breaking it. "Oh, Seto... "

He dragged slow, red lines over pale skin, torturing those overstimulated nerves with ragged pleasure. Kaiba moaned, his hips bucking and writhing up to plunge Atem deeper inside him. Thick dribbles of semen ran down his thighs, puddling under his body and leaving heated trails in their wake. Shuddering, Kaiba ran his fingers through Atem's hair, dragging him up into another searing kiss.

"Hold on, hold on." The Pharaoh mumbled, his hot hands tracing down Kaiba's abdomen, sliding and gripping and rubbing against his messy cock. It felt like being worshipped, devoted eyes staring down at Kaiba, taking in all of his pleasure and only giving him more. Sweat and precum coated their bodies, Atem's softening length still anchored inside Kaiba's ass.

Gentle touches turned into firm grasps, fingertips running along the underside of his dick. Heat gathered in the pit of Kaiba's stomach, overwhelming pleasure driving him further and further down. Whining, groaning, whipping his head to the side as Atem refused to relent, Kaiba arched his back in a helpless gesture. His whole body could feel the touch, fire spiraling across his skin.

"Come for me." Atem's small hands worked over his cock, gently stroking in rhythm. "Make a mess all over me."

Kaiba moaned one more time, saliva dribbling down his cheek as his mouth fell open. There was no resistance left, nothing he could do to stop himself from shuddering violently, a thick stream of semen bursting out of his cock and splattering on Atem's hands. It wasn't as satisfying as pouring it inside his boyfriend’s tight asshole, but watching the white seed dribble down Atem's wrist was captivating.

Slowly, Atem lifted his hand up to his mouth, a few drops shaking off and landing on Kaiba's skin. They burned white-hot, making him flinch each time. Atem stuck his fingers into his mouth greedily, sucking them clean and slowly running his tongue over each one. His eyes fixed on Kaiba's face, he didn't stop slurping and rolling his tongue until every last drop was gone.

"Delicious." Atem breathed, his words barely more than a sensation.

Kaiba dragged Atem down, capturing his mouth and lapping over his tongue. Atem groaned, but didn't resist, letting Kaiba chase after the aftertaste of cum. He refused to tell Atem, but his favorite taste was  _ this _ , all warm saliva and too-strong spices, with the heavy musk of Kaiba's own semen rising through it. Dragging Atem’s tongue into his mouth, he began sucking on it religiously, the salt-sweet of cum flooding his senses as he rubbed his tongue over Atem’s. Struck by the sudden intensity of Kaiba’s kiss, Atem writhed against him, his mouth falling open in decadent obedience.

It was all too good, forcing Kaiba to grip Atem's shoulders just to keep himself grounded in reality. Any more and he was sure he would ascend to some other afterlife, maybe even the realm of the gods. Atem was squeezing him just as tightly, his breath hot and sullied on Kaiba’s face.

"Seto, Seto... " Atem was mumbling his name, running sticky hands through his hair, soothing his fractured nerves. "You're so beautiful."

"And you're perfect." Kaiba whispered back, finally releasing Atem’s mouth. WIth warm hands, he began kneading Atem's back and shoulders, his body still shaking from their rough intimacy. "Not bad for your first try."

"Shut up." Atem pulled back, grinning down at him cockily. "You loved it."

Kaiba hummed softly, neither agreeing or disagreeing. "We never speak of this again."

"That's not fair." Atem whined, briefly digging his nails into Kaiba's arms. "You can't show me something that beautiful then take it away."

"We'll just see." Kaiba replied, turning his head away bashfully at those words. Slowly, he shifted his body, rolling Atem's soft dick out of his ass as he tried to move onto his side. Thick waves of cum dribbled down his thighs and ass, staining the sheets. It made him shudder, the heated sensation of being full slowly draining out of him.

Atem pulled back, watching him move with cunning eyes. Kaiba opened his arms, inviting him in with a look. He refused to give him time to find a smart remark, or give away another compliment that would make Kaiba fall apart. "Come here."

"Not yet." Atem smirked, kneeling up on the bed. "Clean me up first."

"What?" Kaiba asked, eyes narrowing. Of course he knew what Atem meant. He had done this exact same thing many times before.

"Suck on it." Atem crossed his arms, stubborn. "Clean off my cock. After you've done that, I'll never speak of it again."

Kaiba shot him a glare, but shakily complied, pulling himself into a sitting position. There was no way he would let Atem spread word of this. He was leaking cum onto the bed now that he was up, a puddle of slick spread under him. "We can't sleep here tonight, this is disgusting."

"We'll deal with it later." Atem reached out, cradling Kaiba's face in both his hands. Slowly, his eyes full of adoration, he pulled Kaiba towards his hips, letting him get a good look at the soft dick that had just ripped him open. "Open your mouth."

Obedient, Kaiba opened wide, only realizing a moment later that he didn't have to comply. He definitely wanted to. Without any more urging, he slurped that cock into his mouth, his hands bracing on bronzed hips as he sucked it thoroughly.

The salt and sweet musk of sex and his own asshole was stained along Atem's cock, seasoned by cum and sweat. Kaiba shuddered as the flavors lingered inside his mouth, dribbling down his throat and making his eyes roll back. Atem had two hands braced on his head, soothing him with soft touches as his hips rocked slowly. Enthralled, Kaiba stared upwards, cutting blue fixed on amaranth haze.

When the worst of the mess was gone, and Kaiba had run his tongue over every inch, he pulled away, capturing Atem's fingers in his hands. "Now come lay with me." He insisted, his face flushed from the salt still lingering on his tongue.

"Alright." Atem joined him without hesitation, their bare bodies wrapped around each other in loving abandon. Kaiba found that there was barely enough Pharaoh for him to hold, while Atem could find enough of his love to fondle for hours. Letting Atem nuzzle into his shoulder, Kaiba gently nibbled on his neck, leaving tiny bruises and bites.

"You're so small." Kaiba mumbled, his eyelids drooping as he threw one leg over Atem's body. "So perfect."

"Small? Well, I'm obviously big enough for you." Atem wrapped one arm under Kaiba's leg, pulling it up securely over him. Settled, he leaned up to wrap both arms around Kaiba's head, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "Your breath tastes delicious."

"... whatever." Kaiba muttered heatedly, his fingers curling into Atem's hair. He could barely keep his eyes open, cuddling up close as his resolve faded. As much as he disliked the thought of sleeping in a puddle of cum, he didn't think he had the energy to do anything else. Drowsing in his Pharaoh's arms, he found it too easy to drift off, to feel safe. "I love you."

He wasn't awake long enough to hear the answer, but he already knew what it would be. "I love you too."

_ Fin _

* * *

Special thanks to the wonderful Death for his editing skills! Please bestow lots of love on all of his stories! Link: [Life_0r_Death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/profile)

One day, I will almost certainly wander back into the world of this story, but it will stay just like this for now, a nicely preserved snapshot of what things must be like in this universe. 🤔 I'm sure I can find something else for them to do besides play card games and bang but that might be the limits of my imagination right now. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments or kudos so it doesn't feel like I am screaming into a void full of horny people.


End file.
